Aspects of the disclosure relate to optical switches and, in particular, to optical switches that can be printed on a substrate. Aspects of the disclosure also relate to uses of optical switches and optical switch printing techniques.
Generally, switches can be useful for initiating a change between states of a device. For example, a power switch can change a device form an “on” to an “off” state. Currently, switches are coupled to numerous devices to permit a user to toggle between the different states of that device.